Turbine engines, such as wind turbines and turboprop gas turbine engines, may include pitch adjustment mechanisms at a propeller assembly to adjust the pitch or blade angle of the propeller blades. Pitch adjustment of the propeller blades may increase turbine engine performance during various conditions (e.g., wind speed, altitude, or power output/input). Some propeller assemblies include a blade feedback system for determining the blade angle position of the propeller blades. By knowing the blade angle position of the propeller blades, turbine engine performance can be optimized.
Conventional blade feedback systems often include numerous parts, components, and/or assemblies that are generally heavy and expensive, frustrating weight reduction and performance of turbine engines. Moreover, conventional blade feedback systems are typically rigged external to the propeller hub and thus they are subject to wear and contamination from exposure to various elements (weather, dust, rocks, etc.). The rigging features can also come out of adjustment during operation, leading to unsafe flight conditions and unreliable feedback of the propeller blade angles. Additionally, the rigging features and systems are typically mounted to the propeller assembly in such a way that they must be removed whenever the propeller blades, hub, or related hardware are removed or repaired. This increases assembly and disassembly times of the propeller assembly.
Therefore, there is a need for improved blade feedback systems and/or methods that address these noted challenges.